Arrows in the Heart
by Wolfgirl48
Summary: Valentine's day mini-stories for your entertainment.
1. About a Girl

Just in time for Valentine's Day, here are a bunch of "lovely" short stories. Heh heh…lovely…

**About a Girl**

'You're a loser'

'You're a reject'

'You'll never fit in!'

Those were common words he heard every day, echoing through the halls, echoing in his mind, until they damn near drove him mad.

'Ugly!'

'Weirdo!'

'Freak'

The last one was just rude. He wasn't a freak. Just…outside the ordinary. It wasn't his fault that strange things had happened to him. The warm, winter sun beamed down on his scrawny figure as he lay on the fresh layer on white powder that covered the fields below. He was a lot younger than he looked and acted…much more mature than most boys his age. A boy of twelve that looked 8 and acted 18, Naota was a paradox indeed.

"How long has it been…since she left…" he sighed. The first woman he loved left him without a second thought. Not that they were ever going out in the first place. He could still remember the warm smell she gave off…it made him happy…relaxed him. The bell rang. _Must be time for PE_.

Step

Step

Step

"Nandaba!" a girl shouted. Her long hair framed her face quite well, but her scowl didn't go well with her cute features. He opened one eye, slightly annoyed at being roused from his memories.

"Ninamori." He said a bit less than enthusiastically. He stood up and brushed the un-melted snow off of his small frame. He was cold, and sad, and tired too, and he really did not want to deal with her nagging.

'You need to move on with your life'

'She didn't love you.'

'Its not worth harping over!'

Naota felt a single, small tear go down his cheek. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get over that wild, crazy young woman that ran away with his shattering heart. The one was followed by another, and another, and another, until he found himself silently sobbing.

"What's the matter!" Ninamori cried, startled by his sudden outburst of tears.

Naota's collar was wet with salt water.

"Its nothing." He whispered. "Nothing at all."

"No its not! What's wrong?"

"It's about a girl…"


	2. All Falls Down part 1

Here's a story to pull at your heartstrings (I hope). Love and Peace!

**All Falls Down (part 1)**

"So what now?" he said, leaning leisurely against the back of the bench. "What do we do now?" The blonde haired girl sighed. She was sad that the man she loved so much had to leave again. It was only by chance that they ran into each other when they did; he was always on the move, not that she and her partner weren't. She loved him so much, yet he knew nothing about her feelings; they were only good friends. She was terrified of telling him how she felt; she was afraid that he wouldn't want to be near her anymore.

"I don't know," she muttered quietly. "I don't know even if we'll ever see each other again." She had to be cheerful. She had to smile. That was the persona she always had. Happy. Bubbly. Cheery.

_If they only knew…_

She had spent almost a year searching with her business partner, Meryl, for the infamous humanoid typhoon. When the met him, and got to know him, they realized that this poor man had never intentionally done anything wrong, or had himself taken a single life. That didn't help her though. She missed her family and friends back home terribly and, even though Meryl was a kind enough person, she always felt alone. She felt like she needed something else, yet she had never been in love, or lust, or anything of the sort before.

Well, not so true. She did have childhood crushes, but they were nothing more than a simple infatuation. Nothing more, nothing less.

Then she met him; a wayward preacher that was just as eccentric as her.

_Well, not as eccentric, but still…_

They always got along just fine, but there was also an unspoken, yet noticed by all, tension between them. So what then? Right after they met, he left again. It happened so frequently it tore her apart. The thing was though; they always seemed to run back into each other. Their paths were almost destined to cross. This fact relieved the young woman quite a bit, but there was always that small twinge of doubt, that little _What if_ factor. She knew he was a dangerous man…he may get killed before she ever got the chance to see him again. A soft breeze blew across the desert sand, sending up small dust clouds and making the young preacher sneeze.

"God bless you." she whispered, hugging him.

He stood up and hugged her back, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

"I hope he will."

* * *

This story will continue on. (obviously, since it says 'part 1' but whatever.) I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
